cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Robert Picardo
Robert Picardo (1953 - ) Film Deaths *''The Howling (1981)'' [Eddie Quist]: Shot in the throat and head by Dennis Dugan (using silver bullets) after he transforms into a werewolf. *''Legend (1985)'' [Meg Mucklebones]: Decapitated with a sword at the end of a fight with Tom Cruise. *''Total Recall (1990)'' [Voice of Johnny Cab]: Playing the voice of a robotic cab driver, he explodes after he goes haywire and rams his vehicular self into a stone wall just as Arnold Schwarzenegger gets out of his passenger seat. *''Menno's Mind (1997)'' [Senator Taylor]: Neck broken/snapped by Corbin Bernsen after Robert had earlier been in disfavor of Corbin's methods. TV Deaths *''Steambath'' (1983 series) [Rod Tandy]: Dies (off-screen) of food poisoning, shortly before the first episode; he appeared as a spirit in the afterlife throughout the series' six-episode run. (See also Bill Bixby in the 1973 TV movie.) *''Star Trek: Voyager: Deadlock (1996)'' [The Doctor]: Playing a holographic doctor aboard a duplicate version of Voyager, he is "killed" in an explosion, along with the rest of the remaining crew the duplicate Voyager, when the ship self-destructs after being boarded by the Vidiians. (The Doctor and the other crew survive the episode) *''Star Trek: Voyager: Timeless (1998)'' [The Doctor]: Again, playing a holographic doctor, in an alternate future, he's killed in an explosion, along with Garrett Wang, Robert Beltran, and Christine Harnos when the Delta Flyer is destroyed, though they succeed in altering the past, and therefore surviving. *''Star Trek: Voyager: Course: Oblivion (1999)'' [The Doctor]: Playing a biomemetic duplicate of the Doctor, he and the rest of the remaining duplicate crew (along with the ship itself) dissipate just before making contact with the real Voyager. (The real crew survive the episode). *''Star Trek: Voyager: Course: Equinox, Part II (1999)'' [The Doctor]: In a dual role as the holographic doctor from Voyager and the holographic doctor from the Equinox, the Equinox Doctor is deleted by the Voyager Doctor, who survives the episode. (It's debatable whether this is permanent and technically a "death"). *''Masters Of Horror: Homecoming (2005)'' [Kurt Rand]: Head bashed repeatedly against a table after having an eye gouged in/out by Sean Carey. *''Chuck: Chuck versus the Lethal Weapon (2009)'' [Howard Busgang / Perseus]: Shot by Vincent Duvall, while talking to Zachary Levi. *''Time Machine: Rise of the Morlocks'' (2011; TV Movie) [Col. Wichita]: Killed (off-screen) by the Morlocks after he was pushed into the time portal sending him into the future. His body is shown when Daniel Caltagirone discovers him. Video Game Deaths *''Call of Duty: Black Ops 2 (2012)'' [Erik Breighner]: Shot through the throat by Kamar de los Reyes’s mercenaries when Robert is aiding Rich McDonald, Celestino Cornielle, and Michael Rooker. Videos Category:Actors Category:Not Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Directors Category:Writers Category:American actors and actresses Category:1953 Births Category:Death scenes by broken neck Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by car crash Category:Videos Category:Death scenes by zombie attack Category:Comedic death scenes Category:Death scenes by eye removal Category:Death scenes by head trauma Category:Death scenes by ceasing to exist Category:Death scenes by decapitation Category:Deaths in the Star Trek universe Category:Italian-American actors and actresses Category:Roman Catholic Category:Producers Category:Actors who died in Joe Dante Movies Category:Castle Cast Members Category:Justified Cast Members Category:The Mentalist Cast Members Category:Home Improvement cast members Category:Call of Duty Cast Members Category:Death scenes in a Call of Duty game Category:Masters of Horror cast members Category:Cold Case Cast Members Category:Tales from the Crypt Cast Members Category:Frasier Cast Members Category:CSI: NY Cast Members Category:The OC Cast Members Category:Body of Proof Cast Members Category:Video Game Stars Category:Space Stars Category:War Stars Category:War veterans